


The sisters Black - Mikki Steel

by Mikkisteel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Big Sisters, F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gen, Greater Good., Horcruxes, LGBTQ Character, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikkisteel/pseuds/Mikkisteel
Summary: A pair of sisters die separately but are reunited in death.  They are reborn into the world of Harry Potter thinking they might be minor characters only to find out the truth.  When they find out the truth how will they change the world and protect their family.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter, that goes to J.K. Rowling. I do own the original characters.

**Ok so fair warning the opening is really dark. I mean bad but the story gets better. This is in the realm of reborn into another world scenario.**   
  


I feel like I failed him. Then I'm in a white world.

I walk forward and I realize I'm in Kings Cross Station. I start mentally cursing as I see a figure I both despise and admire. This isn't the Dumbeldor from the movies. This is the man I see in my head when I read the books. Yet when he opens his mouth I know it is Death itself.

"What's wrong? I figured of all people you would like this face to guide you to your next life," the figure says using a voice made of all the characters.

"Worry not dear, I promise you won't have to worry about a brother who kills you for the choice. I'll even give you your body ' 'fixed' so to speak. Oh and worry not your twin will be there for you. I'll even let you keep your memories. Just remember to live," Death says.

I start to scream. "Do you honestly think I want to be told that while you are wearing that face by you? How many times have we done this dance Death? How many journeys through the Veil will we take?"

Death just waves as I feel myself fly back. "As many times as there are stories. Good bye daughter. Or maybe it's Happy Birthday."

I hear first. I feel pressure as my legs kick free.

"Push Mrs. Carol! You just have one more," a voice says.

I realize I'm being born. As I'm handed to my mother, I guess I see a man. I start crying. I know why I'm afraid. Any man could be an enemy. I see my new mother's features. She has round cheeks. I can tell she was in pain but her smile fills me with such joy I can't help but smile.

Of course my baby body is exhausted and I close my eyes. "Oh congratulations. You have a wonderful little witch there," one of the nurses says in an English accent.

I think, "Am I really where I think I am?"

As I'm laid in a bassinet I roll to my side and see my sister.

"Hey, took you long enough," I hear in my head.

"Twin?" I cry back to her.

"Yep, looks like we get to start this one together," she says through our connection.


	2. Rose

** (Timeskip) **

We were born Eliana, my sister, and Rachel Carole. Our mum is Sarah Carole our father is Leonard. They use Mum's last name because she was the last member of her family and he had a brother somewhere. Our mum had a Aunt who is a Squib in Surrey who raised Kneazels. Of course, we knew who that was.

Our parents worked at the Ministry. Dad worked in the Department of Magic Tool Regulation and Mum was a clerk who worked across departments.

We had light brown hair, average noses and eyes that matched. We got told that we looked like our mum with our dad's eyes. As identical twins we could even fool our parents. The only thing that started separating us in appearance was either my bad eyes followed me through or maybe the headshot at the end had lingering effects. So I wore glasses.

Our first encounter with the Dursley's was when we were four. We were visiting our Aunt when a round boy walked up. Our mum was inside talking to our Aunt over tea. I had been sitting sucking on my favorite lollipop on the porch, a super spicy dragon pepper one that for some reason my brain loved. I was petting a Kneazle that reminded me of my kitty from my last life. I feel a tap on my shoulder and when I look up the sucker is pulled out of my mouth. The little boy smiles and puts the sucker in his mouth. His pleased expression morphs to one of red faced pain. As he screams a burst of flame comes from his mouth and I'm just shocked on the outside. Inside I'm a giggling mess, I didn't plan this but seeing the instant karma of the situation is wonderful. Eliana is by my side in an instant.

Of course Petunia comes hurtling over screaming at us. She grabs my arm hard. Then my mum is standing there furious. I wince in pain as I feel my arm pinched hard. Eli is by our mum holding onto her skirt.

"Unhand my daughter, madam," mum says. The icy tone quiets Dudley faster than anything.

"This little freak did something to him," she says shaking me as she sets me down.

"He t.t.took my sucker!" I cry. My little kid body is hurting and in shock from the attack. Now my fangirl brain is working hard and fast.

Suddenly I feel Eliana's and my magic surge. I reach back for her and as we feel our magic surge we try to direct it. As the surge breaks we look out and all the bushes, trees and flowers on the street bloom. We can feel our mum relax. I guess she felt our magic surge. We look up at her with twin worried looks like we were afraid we did something wrong. She smiles and hugs us.

"That's beautiful dears," Aunt Fig says.

"Freaks! Keep your freaks away from my Dudley!" Petunia yells as she drags Dudley away. Yet, he seemed as entranced by the flowers as our Aunt did.

As they get back we see a messy haired child look out from one of the flowered bushes. We share a twin look and feel our older sister vibe surge.

We had talked before that as soon as we can we are going to be the best big sisters to Harry we could. A few weeks later we had a chance to meet the Potter child. We had been dropped off with our Aunt because our parents had a meeting at the Ministry. That was fine with us. We actually loved our Aunt. She may seem a bit off and used a number of potions and extra charms to keep her Kneazles safe, hence the smell. The Kneazles seemed to understand we were different even for wizard kids.

We were curled up in the corner with a picture book in our lap and a group of the Kneazles all around us. There was a hard knock at the door. Aunt Fig answered the door and there stood Petunia with a small messy haired child with dark hair and big green eyes. We instantly knew Harry. The child squinted and rubbed its eyes sleepily.

"Take it! It keeps crying about that monster and upsetting Dudley and Vernon," Petunia says almost throwing the child at our Aunt. She turns and almost runs back across the street.

Aunt Fig picks the child up and walks over to us. We set down the picture book.

"Girls, I think you know who this is. Do you want to help get this little one calm down?" She says. 

We smile since we were good at calming down the Kneazles and she knew we were fans. We scoot apart and she sets the child between us. As an orange Kneazle, we called Garfield, climbs into the child's lap.

This became a regular thing over the years. Thankfully my eyes were the same level as Harry's. This allowed me to get away with giving up my spare pair of glasses. Our parents knew but seemed to approve.

Of course with both parents working in the Ministry and being twins we became familiar with the Weasleys. I can't remember when we first met but I do remember meeting Fred and George at the Burrow. Their first prank on us may have been accidental magic. We walked into the room and upon making eye contact with the twins we felt paint balloons break on our heads and we were covered in red paint. Our retaliation was almost instant as we grabbed each other's hands and both boys began screaming at and grabbing their bottoms as if they had been spanked.

Our parents both stood stunned and after cleaning us up laughed.

"Well that's one way to break the ice," Mr. Weasley said.

Mrs. Weasley was wiping our faces with mum and gave her husband a disappointed look. The dads laughed as two older boys stood there holding the other two smaller kids, Ron and baby Ginny.

"Well either they will wind up thick as thieves or lifelong enemies," Dad said as the adults sat at the table.

As Eliana and I pull out our favorite book full of jokes and experiments for kids Fred and George sit on either of us. For some reason I feel happy that George is on my right.

"Oh heavens, McGonagall is going to have her hands full," Mrs. Weasley says putting her head in her hands.

I swear I can hear Dad say, "you don't know the half of it."

**_ Timeskip _ **

We grew up attending muggle schools. When we entered school we wound up at one near our Aunt so she could babysit for us, and us for Harry, who we start calling Rose. We had to walk a fine line with excelling too much and standing out and slacking. So that frequently resulted in us drifting into our own world during classes and communicating via our twin link while still getting good grades.

We wanted to spend as much time protecting Rose as possible but we had to be careful. We started doing as much ground work as we could.So aside from studying we would get into as many practical books as our parents kept around the house. We broke cannon by telling Rose as young as we thought she could handle it about what happened. We made Rose promise and through some accidental magic we wound up casting a spell that would keep Rose from letting anything slip around the Dursleys.

We told Rose about _that_ night one time after mentioning a nightmare. We avoided using Voldybutt's name because we knew about the taboo. That and it was more fun to call him Voldybutt. We were able to give the child as much sisterly love as possible. Our clothes were a better fit than Dudley's and we always made sure to bring snacks when we were at our Aunt's. She would just smile. She loved the child and if not for Dumbledore's orders we think she might have tried adopting Rose.

We also were able to do a fair bit of pranking on Dudley and his group using perfectly Muggle means. Our parents didn't allow anymore Wizarding candies or sweets but I still got super spicy Thai candies. Dudley though never learned his lesson and kept stealing my candy. I realize he was trying to show he liked me or saw me as a rival. It's hard to tell with kids that age but still creeped me out.

**Once again let me know what you think. I don't own Harry Potter and this work is just for fun.**


	3. Huh?

We told Harry about that night. We avoided using Voldybutt's name because we knew about the taboo. That and it was more fun to call him Voldybutt. We were able to give the her as much sisterly love as possible. We couldn't be there all the time and so wound up missing somethings. Incidents like the roof episode did change. Instead of onto the roof Harry apperated to us in our room.

Needless to say mum and dad were both upset when they heard about the encounter. They weren't mad at us or Harry they were at the Dursleys.

** 3rd person POV **

It was the morning after the incident. Sarah and Leonard Carole were sitting in their 3 bedroom flat. Their daughters were asleep in their room with the Potter girl. The child's sudden appearance in the girls' room had instantly set off their wards. The girls had been doing homework before dinner.

However, the second the frightened girl appeared both had dropped what they were doing. It had taken most of the night to calm the girl down that she wasn't going to be punished. Sarah and her husband were both furious. The times they had seen Harriet Jane Rose Potter, commonly known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, while at her aunt's the child seemed small and shy. Their daughters had instantly taken to the child and more than once tried to bring her home with them. This wasn't out of some fangirl obsession, from the parents' view but as two girls who wanted to protect another.

Yet when the girl apparated into their house, a feat that shouldn't have been possible for any child, they knew something was really wrong. It had made the girls attitudes make so much more sense. They didn't want to bring Harry home due to fan worship but out of a desire to protect her.

When the fireplace flared Albus Dumbledore, followed by Professor McGonagall, stepped through both adults stood.

"Professor McGonagall, Headmaster," Leonard said reaching forward towards McGonagall and then the Headmaster. "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for coming, we were going to contact you last night but the girls were too worked up," Sarah says as she sits down. "Tea? We have some breakfast that we can start but we wanted to address the matter first thing."

"Of course," Dumbledore said as he looked over his half-moon glasses.

The aged wizard had an air about him that was wise, intelligent, almost otherworldly but also off. His eyes would twinkle sometimes like he was aware of some joke no one else was aware of. His long white beard almost blended with the silver that ran along the midnight blue robes he wore. Professor McGonagall was smaller in frame by a touch but carried herself with an almost feline grace. Her eyes while sharp seemed to drift slowly across the room.

"What's this about Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor, little _Ms. Potter_ has had a terrible ordeal. After being chased by her cousin, Dudley, and his friends tried to make it to my Aunt Fig's house." Sarah starts. "Being unable to the child claims to have been so scared that she felt her mind crying out for our girls and being pulled here."

The look of shock on McGonagall's face was replaced by hard look at Dumbledore who wore an amused expression.

"The poor child was so drained she collapsed. I'm just grateful the girls want to be prepared for everything," Leonard Carole said as he poured the tea.

"Yes well I am aware of Vernon and Petunia's attitudes. However, the fact that the teachers are turning a blind eye to the situation is unfortunate," Dumbledore says.

Leonard Carole jumps up. "Unfortunate?! My wife and I examined her for a few minutes and found evidence of multiple broken bones and scars there is no way to tell what other things there are. I suspect many of which she or the girls tried to heal themselves," Leonard almost screams. "If it wouldn't cause an incident I'd be storming over there, casting a Karma spell on them and Obliviating their memories of both children before dropping that pig of a son off in an orphanage. Then my family and I would raise Harriet Jane Rose ourselves."

"I'm sure you understand the situation Leonard," Dumbledore says with emphasis on his name and a glint in his eye. "The situation is complicated with her. There are many who would still like to see her dead for her role in the actions of that night. Many more who would worship her and put her under the lens, heaping praise and calling her a hero. This is not to mention your own delicate situation. As it is it is very good Harry is a gifted child," Dumbledore says stirring his tea and taking a sip.

Outside the room, Rachel and Eliana were listening with Harry squeezed between.

"As are your daughters. I'm sure that when they arrive at Hogwarts they will be the top of their class this year. However, I do feel it best we not talk about them when they are so eager to take part," Dumbledore says pitching his voice to the doorway.

A trio of girls fall forward. All three girls seem to have black hair with red tones that falls to their shoulders. While each girl's hair was slightly different style you could almost swear they were sisters. Rachel's hair was a curl of hair. Elena's hair was straight. Harry's was a wavy mess. The two older girls wore matching jumpers and jeans and expressions of determination. The smaller girl was much thinner and wore an expression that was a mix between fear and awe.

"We aren't letting Rose go back to those people," Eli and Rachel say together.

"Dudley is a creep," Rachel says.

",and his friend Piers is worse," Eli finishes.

"Not to mention what those monsters of parents, are worse than Dudley," they say together.

With the smaller girl held between them the twin girls level a look at Dumbledore that McGonagall notes is much like the one she gives him.

"Eliana , Rachel that is no way to greet people," Sarah says in a clear tone of reprimand.

The twins barely flinch but they nod at their parents.

They curtsy and in unison say, "Hello Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore. We are Eliana/Rachel Carole and this is our little sister Harriet Jane Rose Potter."

The girls each hold one of Harry's hands as they never break eye contact. Eliana is focused on McGonagall and Rachel on Dumbledore.

"Well I bet Harriet is hungry," Dumbledore says, " and you girls are ready for these."

Dumbledore reaches into his robes and pulls out two envelopes.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster:**   
**Albus Dumbledore**   
**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Ms. E/R Carole,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**   
**Minerva McGonagall**   
**Deputy Headmistress**

**(Enclosed you will find a full list of supplies)**

"However we can't stay. I'm sure you both will realize that returning Ms. Potter to her legal guardians is the best for all of you," Dumbledore says rising.

As they leave the Assistant Headmistress looks at both girls with their protective stance. "I look forward to seeing you girls in the fall."

** Rachel POV **

I look at my twin. We share a look and know it's a distraction but we had been waiting for this letter.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall leave and I could swear McGonagall gives us an approving nod.

As we eat, Lena and I both make sure Rose eats. We can't be there all the time but we try. Rose seems nervous at the table and we know why but she still seems in awe of Dumbledore and McGonagall. As we eat we prepare for what we know is going to happen. We love our parents but we know something is up and that Rose will have to go back to the Dursley's.

As we finish up mum waves her wand and the table is cleared.

"Well Eli and Chelly care to help Rose pick out some outfits?. We have the day to get Rose back to her Aunt and Uncle's. So let's make the best of it," Dad says sharing a look with mum.

I jump up with Lena and we pull Rose to our room. I hear them starting to talk.

** Timeskip **

The day we returned Rose to the Dursley's we try to cram as much sisterly love as we can.

"Don't worry Rose, next time Dudley or his friends try something run to our Aunt's. You can slip in the cat flap and ask her to Floo our parents. It's like a magical phone," I say as we both hug her.

"And if it's after we have left for Hogwarts ask her to call the floo there too," Lena says.

"Hopefully Mum will let you come with us when we go to Diagon Ally," I smile.

"We'll keep working on them to see if we can't get permission to out of that house," Lena says.

We are dressed normally, even our father has his robes changed to look like a long trench coat. As we walk down the street to Number 4 we talk to Rose about books.. We may be daughters of a witch and wizard but books have their own magic, and it's a good way to slip in information about wizarding stuff when people think you're a couple of geeky fan girls.

Lena and I hold hands with Rose we we hang a bit back from the door. Our dad goes up and knocks.

"Hello Petunia," our father says. We knew they knew each other's names but she still bristles at him at the familiarity.

"Oh you brought her back," Petunia almost sneers.

"Yes well _Albus_ , insists. While I would love to add her to my family we both know how these things work," dad says.

"I will be checking in on her and I'm sure you remember I work for the government," our dad says in a clear threat that has the woman flinch.

"Well get in the house girl," Petunia says.

With one last hug, Rose dashes into the house.

As we turn to walk away our dad holds our hand like he used to.

"Don't worry girl's I'll fix things," he says with a squeeze.

** Timeskip **

A couple days later we wake up to Harry waiting in the doorway with Mum.

"Guess who gets to join us in Diagon Ally?" Mum said as Harry almost rushed to us.

"Officially she is with your Aunt Fig but I picked her up via Floo a little while ago," Mum says with a conspiratorial wink. "Now get dressed and we'll go by the Ministry to drop your father's lunch off before we go shopping for your school stuff."

I share a look at Elena and we quickly rush to the bathroom. She beats me by a hair and I'm forced to wait. Looking back to Rose I smile.

"Well want to help me pick out clothes while Elena showers?" I ask.

I get an emphatic yes and we settle on one of our 'twin' outfits that would also go with what Rose is wearing.

When Lena finally got out of the shower, I hopped in and took a quick shower with the remaining hot water. As I got out I smiled as I saw myself. I know it's silly but I was excited to get to take Harriet Jane Rose Potter to Diagon Ally for the first time.

Breakfast was a pretty simple affair, cereal with juice and milk. While I love stuff like eggs, pancakes and other stuff on days like this I don't have much appetite. As we eat we can see Rose fidget.

"Come on Rose," Lena says ",you have to eat."

I pour a bowl and hold the milk up for her.(boy am I glad I'm not allergic to dairy this life) As I Lena fills a bowl of cereal and I add milk we watch. We wait until she picks up a spoon and starts eating. As she furiously digs into the bowl, we smile. She winds up finishing before us and gulps down her juice.

I giggle as I hug her with one arm. Lena shakes her head and smile. Meanwhile Mum looks at Rose with a worried expression.

"Ok girls time to go," Mum says as we finish.

She points her wand at the sink and the bowls fly to the sink. As we get our coats on I hold up an old one of mine that is her size.

"Don't worry Rose," Mum says as Lena helps her get it on, "I always wanted another child and have loads of the girls things on hand. In fact I'm pretty sure they have been 'forgetting' clothes at their Aunt Fig's for you on purpose."

As she bundles us up, I know she hears the little "Thank you."

As we walk down the street to the metro entrance we hold hands. Mum takes Rose's as Lena and I hold each other's. When we get on the Metro we get jostled a bit but get through without one incident. As we get off at the station, Mum guides us down the tunnel.

"Remember this entrance girls, that goes for you too Rose. In case of emergency all children and spouses of Ministry employees can come here and get help," Mum says as we round a corner.

We are greeted by a ticket booth that looks empty but as we walk up to it we feel a touch of magic touch ours. A house elf appears at the window and smiles.

"Oh Mrs. Sarah, finally bringing the girls to the Ministry?" The house elf says walking up.

"Yes, Tickky. Leonard forgot his lunch again and I'm taking them to Diagon Ally," Mum says with a smile and guides us up.

"Very well I'll just record your girls' signatures. Names?" The elf says.

"The girls are Elena, Rachel and Rose," Mum says with a hand touching each of us in sequence.

With a look to each of us, the house elf seems to scrutinize us as it read our magic. Nodding it frowns a little and motions Mum closer.

"Are you aware your little one has a magical parasite?" Ticcky asks in a whisper that we just barely catch.

Mum's face pales and then shakes her head. "Thank you Ticcky. Will you have this sent to my husband's office. I think I need to get to the Ally and have Rose checked out. Tell my husband that I stopped by and am getting the girls' Hogwarts stuff."

Ticcky nods and takes the package. As we walk away Mum guides us up onto the street. Moving quickly she scoops up Rose as she hails a cab. We climb in and find ourselves a block from the Leaky Cauldron. She quickly guides us through and to the entrance to Diagon Ally.

Rose's eyes seem to light up as she takes in the store fronts. She may have seen some magic around us and a bit more at our flat but never to this level. As we walk down the street we stop more than once as her eye catches on something. Honestly, I start to feel glad the books talk about Rose being a boy. I mean if they knew the truth we might be mobbed. Instead the only people we run into that seem to know us are the Weasleys.

As we walk up to Madam Malkin's we see them walking from the other direction.

"Well hello Sarah, bringing Rachel and Elena to get their supplies? And is this...?" Mrs. Weasley starts as she sees Rose.

"Yes Molly, I'm here with my three daughters. Elena and Rachel are starting while Rose's birthday is soon so I thought I'd get her some new clothes even though she has a few more years until Hogwarts," Mum says and we can hear the tone that speaks of correction.

"Oh of course," Mrs. Weasley says with a smile she says leaning down. "You know Rose, I think Ronald, my son around your age, is around here with the others. I bet you and him would get along well."

Fred and George walk up to us and smile.

"So that's her?" Fred asks.

"That's really her?" George asks elbowing me lightly.

I turn my head and blink, "Yes, that's our little sister Rose," Lena and I start.

"Come on, we know we haven't hung out in a while guys.." I say.

"...And Rose has changed a bit from the last time you saw her, but come on it's not like she's.." Lena says

"Harry Potter, or something," we finish with a wink at the twins.

They smile and nod as they get the message.

"Come on Mum we know Ginny is cute and all but to forget Rose Carole. Come on we thought we were the only ones you had trouble telling apart," they say switching at every word.

Lena and I giggle through our bond as Rose has each hand held by us. We can tell she tenses and suddenly we feel her magic wrap with ours.

" _Huh_?" is the first thing we hear.

**Once again this is a fanfic for fun.**


	4. The Truth

We blink and the three of us share a look.

'Rose? Can you hear us like this,' I ask through the connection.

'Uhhh yes,' she asks mouthing the words.

'Ok, Rose this is a connection Rachel and we guess share,' Lena says.

'It allows us to communicate silently even through Occulmency shields,' we say.

'This will result in so much mischief,' I giggle through the connection.

'Come on Mum we need to get fitted for our robes," I say.

"Right, Molly we will meet up after I get the girls clothes and we hit Gringott's. Unless of course I could get you to keep any eye on them while I pop over to Gringott's," Mum says.

"Of course. I'm taking Fred and George there myself," Mrs. Weasley says, "Come on you lot, let's get you fitted."

As we get into the shop Madam Malkin looks up.

"Alright, I have been expecting you lot. You," she says pointing at Fred," and you," she says pointing at me, "up on the stools."

As we get fitted Mrs. Weasley and Fred helps Lena and Rose pick out clothes. I catch snippets of conversation. "So tell me Rose are you going to miss your sisters when they go away to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"Yes ma'am. I just hope they won't forget me," Rose says in a small voice.

I jump off the stool and dash over as. Lena and I wrap Rose in such a fierce hug she squeaks.

"Hehe, take that for your answer Rosie. your sisters will never forget you," Mum says as she walks in.

She looks At Madam Malkin. "I think one measurements will work for Eliana and Rachel."

"Come on girls, I'm taking you girls to Gringott's," she says looking to us. "Molly, if things go right we will see you lot before you leave the Ally," she says directing us down the street to Gringott's.

As we get hustled through the doors Mum nods and bows. "Ahh Riphorn, May your vaults always be full, your jewels always shine, and your enemies blood flow more freely than gold," our Mum says in greeting.

The acknowledgement earns a smile from the goblin. "We have prepared the rooms and can proceed when ready. Follow me," the goblin says pushing open a door.

As we are lead through a set of doors we seem to be going underground. As we pass deeper Lena and I feel multiple magics testing us and Rose. As we come to a room we see Mum talking with an old goblin with sharp eyes.

"Ahh these are the girls. Well I'll need you to remove their glamours," the goblin says examining us.

"Glamours?" Well all three ask.

With a wave of Mum's wand, I look at Lena. Or try to focus and realize my glasses feel wrong. I take them off and blink. I look at my twin to see her eyes are now blue green. Her hair has become strawberry blonde and I see her eyes widen. She reaches out to take a lock of my hair pulling it across my face and I see the same strawberry blonde. We look at Mum and see her hair is the same.

"I can't remove the ones on Rose," Mum says.

"Don't worry we can take care of that," the goblin says walking over.

Rose starts to hide behind us but we hold her hand and reassure her through the connection.

The goblin gently taps Rose's head and we feel the magic ripple through our connection. it feels like someone has dumped cold weather over us. We are kind of stunned as Rose changes. Her hair becomes like ours but a touch redder, her nose shifts and eyes become an emerald green.

"Heavens, you girls look like my vision," Mum says holding a hand to her mouth.

"Well next we need to do the blood test," the goblin says.

Up on the desk a spread of papers are out that are blank. "Just three drops of blood from each of you. I suspect the mother will want to demonstrate," the goblin says holding up a silver dagger.

Mum smiles and nods, "Thank you Stabfang." Slicing her hand, she squeezes her hand as three drops onto the paper.

_True Name: Donasara_ _Diana Black nee Carole_   
_Legal Name: Sarah Carole_

_Father: Alexander Merlin Fontaine_   
_Mother: Aranea Arachelia Carole_

_Aunt: Susan Figueroa Fontaine (Squib)_

_Sisters: Apolla Elizabeth Carole nee Shackelbolt (deceased)_   
_Lily Potter-nee Evans Carol (deceased)_

_Husband: Leonard Carole_   
_Mate: Sirius Black (in prison)_

_Children:_   
_Eliana Andromeda Black Carole (Eldest Daughter)_   
_Arachellia Cassiopeia Black Carole(Second Born)_   
_Harriet Jane Rose Black Potter Carole (youngest via surrogacy)_

_Wand:_   
_11" Yew, Unicorn Core, Very Flexible_

_Animagus: Black Fox_

_Core: 45% Grey_   
_35% Light_   
_20% Black_

_Affinities: 45% Elemental_   
_45% Spirit_   
_10% Creature_

_Blocks:_   
_Bloodline magics: 50% (willing by Albus Dumbledor)_

Our eyes bulge at the first line. Then by the line about sisters has ours and Rose's eyes wide. then the final line has all three of us mentally reeling. The goblin has already healed Mum's hand as she walks around.

"Mum?" Lena, Rose and me all start.

"Do as I did girls it will only hurt for a moment," Mom instructs.

Lena and I stand up to the desk. We nod as we look at Rose. Lena goes first and slices her hand. I wince and draw a bit of the pain away from the connection to help Rose.

_True Name: Eliana Andromeda Black Carole_   
_Legal Name: Eliana Carole_

_Father: Sirius Orion Black(blood and Magic)_   
_Father: Leonard Carole (legal)_   
_Mother: Donasara Diana BlackCarole_

_Sisters: Arachelia Cassiopeia Black Carole (Twin)_   
_Harriet Jane Rose Black Potter (half-sister)_

_Core: 50% Bind (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_45% Grey_   
_35% Light_   
_20% Black_

_Affinities: 50 % Bind (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_45% Elemental_   
_25% Spirit_   
_20% Creature_

_Blocks:_   
_Bloodline: 50% (Sarah Carole)_   
_Animagus: 100% (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_Wandless: 48% (Albus Dumbledore decreasing)_   
_Spiritsight:100% (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_Wild magic:100% (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_Wordless:47% (Albus Dumbledore decreasing)_

I repeat the maneuver as I hear Mum curse.

_True Name: Arachelia Cassiopeia Black Carole_   
_Legal Name: Rachel Carole_

_Father: Sirius Orion Black(blood and Magic)_   
_Father: Leonard Carole (legal)_   
_Mother: Donasara Diana Black Carol_

_Aunt: Lily Potter nee Evans Carole_   
_Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans_   
_Uncle: Vernon Dursley_

_Godfather: James Fleamont Potter (deceased)_   
_Godmother: Alice Longbottom_

_Cousin: Dudley Dursley_

_Sisters: Eliana Andromeda Black Carole (Twin)_   
_Harriet Jane Rose Black Potter (half-sister)_

_Core: 50% Bind (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_45% Grey_   
_35% Light_   
_20% Black_

_Affinities: 50 % Bind (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_45% Elemental_   
_25% Spirit_   
_20% Creature_

_Glamour:_   
_Hair_   
_Eyes_   
_Nose_

_Blocks:_   
_Bloodline: 50% (Sarah Carole)_   
_Animagus (untrained): 100% (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_Wandless: 48% (Albus Dumbledore decreasing)_   
_Spiritsight (untrained): 100% (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_Twin magic:10% (Albus Dumbledore decreased)_   
_Wordless:47% (Albus Dumbledore decreasing)_

Rose takes the knife and hesitates for a moment before swallowing hard.

_True Name: Harriet Jane Rose Black Potter Carol_   
_Legal Name: Harriet Jane Rose Black Potter_

_Father: James Fleamont Potter (blood and Magic)_   
_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans Carol (legal)_   
_Mother: Donasara Diana Black Carole (Magical via surrogacy)_

_Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans (legal guardian)_   
_Uncle: Vernon Dursley (legal guardian)_

_Cousin: Dudley Dursley_

_Magic Guardian: Albus Brian Perceval Dumbledore (self enstated)_

_Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (in prison)_   
_Godfather: Severus Snape_   
_Godmother: Alice Longbottom (St. Mungos)_

_Sisters: Arachelia Cassiopeia Black Carole (half sister)_   
_Eliana Andromeda Black Carole (half-sister)_

_Core: 80% Bind (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_45% Grey_   
_35% Light_   
_20% Black_

_Affinities: 50 % Bind (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_45% Elemental_   
_25% Spirit_   
_20% Creature_

_Glamour:_   
_Hair_   
_Eyes_   
_Nose_

_Blocks:_   
_Bloodline: 50% (Lily Potter nee Evans Carole)_   
_Animagus(untrained): 100% (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_Wandless: 100% (Albus Dumbledore decreasing)_   
_Parseltongue: 80% (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_Wild magic:100% (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_Wordless:100% (Albus Dumbledore decreasing)_   
_Physical height growth: 50% (Albus Dumbledore)_   
_Muscle growth: 50% (Albus Dumbledore)_

_Magical Affliction:_   
_Parasitic Soul Fragment (Tom Marvolo Riddle)_

We are all shocked at the results of Rose's stuff.

"Damnit!" Mum curses.

Her magic is barely contained. The goblin smiles as he sees the look on Mum's face. We honestly feel a bit nervous.

"It's one thing to put my little girl with the Aunt who disowned Lily but to bind their cores and gifts to this level," Mum's tone is full of fury. "Stabfang did Dumbledore know about the soul fragment?"

"Yes, he once brought a goblin from Gringott's to inspect her at the muggle hospital under an Invisibility Cloak. We warned him but he seemed unsurprised. We warned him about the effects to those who have prolonged exposure, irritability, aggression, violence, lethargy, unstable magic. The fact that her sisters seem immune must be due to their twin magic insulating them." The goblin says as he heals our hands.

Mum looks ready to use an Unforgivable. She takes a deep breath and settles into a calm we saw in our past lives. "Well then bring me the papers. As Rose's mother I revoke Albus Dumbledore's custodial rights and his access to the Potter and Black Vaults in accordance to Ancient Blood laws," Mum says.

"Of course Lady Carole. If the little Ladies will drink the potions we will remove the Blocks. Then we will transfer the fragment from the youngest in the next room. We had a temporary vessel prepared. The Chief will be overseeing this," Stabfang says.

We three share a look and down the potions. Suddenly, I feel my mind open. I don't even need to make contact with Lena or Rose to read their minds. The look in their eyes says the same.

"Now if Harriet," the goblin starts.

"Rose," Lena and I interrupt.

"If Ms. Rose would follow me," Stabfang says with a nod and smile of approval to us.

Lena and I each take one of Rose's hands. Mum walks behind as she watches us. We can't read her mind but her emotions are a mix of anger, (towards Dumbledore) and happiness and pride (towards us). As the goblin leads us deep into another room that almost drips with magic we see another goblin but this one has a deep aura of power. We sisters curtsy. Mum bows.

"It is good seeing you Lady Carole. May your songs ring true and lessons never fade," the Goblin Chief says.

"Ahh Chief Rendstrike it is good to see you   
May your vaults never empty,  
May your forges never darken and   
May your enemies blood always shine like jewels on your blades," Mum says.

We look at Mum curiously.   
"Rose dear, I need you to go into the circle and lay still," Mum instructs, "Once we are done we will meet with the Weasleys and go home for dinner. I will tell you girls the truth then."

Rose does as she is told and even though we are nervous we project comfort. I'm grateful that mentally we are actually older. As Rose is laid down we feel the magic of the circle deepen. A deep, old magic seems to flow through us.

I swear I start to see Spirits. As a music starts made of coins, hammers beating on anvils and stomping I feel the magic take shape. I reach for Lena and know she feels the same. What I can only describe as a Goblin Shaman enters the circle and walks to Rose. They pour a potion over the scar and start to chant.

From the compass points I see large Spirits that would give Hagrid a challenge, a Lion, a Badger, a Raven and a Serpent come through the walls. They seem to stare at Rose and then at us. Their gaze seems to be judging us. Then they turn in and watch Rose.

As the goblin holds a knife of Mithril ( **nothing else shines like that in any world)** they cut along the scar. We feel Rose's pain as she cries out. We take it from her. Even as our bodies and souls scream I smile, this is nothing compared to the death of my last life. I draw every last bit I can.

As the cloud of fury and darkness bursts forth the four Founder Spirits keep it from leaving the circle. The Goblin Shaman holds up a crude earthen doll and instantly the cloud attacks it. It's drawn into the doll and Rose seems to relax. A lead box is carried into the circle but held beyond the Spirits' circle. The goblin puts the doll into the box through the legs of the Lion.

As the Founders leave they look at us and seem to nod in approval. With a touch from each to Rose's head they turn. Instead of leaving to their points they walk through us.

I swear I hear "Well done little ones."

As Rose seems to catch her breath and come to her senses she smiles. She looks up and I swear I could be knocked over by a feather. Somehow before Lena and I know it we are being bowled over by the tiny girl cannonball. 

We can't help but laugh. A cough brings us back as Mum smiles. I look around the chamber and blush even though everyone is smiling.

"Come now girls we have things to do," Mum says as she helps us up.

She looks at the Chief. "If you would be so kind as to store that in a sealed vault I'll cover the cost. I want it destroyed but I need to take care of other matters today," Mum says as she looks at the doll.

"Worry not this vessel was intended as a soul trap. The fragment and doll will be conflagrated when we take it to the dragon when you are ready," the Chief says.


	5. Wands and Icecream

We are led out a much faster way and realize only an hour had passed. As we leave Mum waves her wand and I can feel the glamours return. Something tells me that we can dispel them ourselves now that we know they are there. Mum walks The now three of us to Ollivander's.

"Ahh the sisters Black Carole and Potter Carole I have been waiting for you. I am sorry to say Rose will have to wait but for Eliana and Arachelia I have a few ideas," he says before disappearing into the shelves.

Mr. Ollivander quickly returns with boxes stacked side by side.

"Hmm now are you girls the same hand dominant or different?" He says asking casting a look.

"Right," I say.

"Left," Lena says.

"Although we are kind of Ambidextrous," we say together.

"Ahh yes, perfect," he smiles and seems to skip a number of boxes. He pulls a pair of boxes from the stack and opens them.

One was oak, and 12". The other was maple and just a touch shorter. I reach for the maple wand and Lena for the oak. We give them a flick and two lamps from opposite sides of the room clash together.

"Nope, hmmm, no that unicorn was a bit troublesome," he says before snatching the wands and handing us a pair of near identical 12.5" pine wands.

We can tell the magic inside is nice but not right as we flick and it kind of flops.

"Ahh must not be strong enough core....hmm have you girls seen any powerful spirits," he asks watching us.

I can't keep a gasp in, "Ahh thought so you Caroles do have a propensity towards those."

He reaches in and pulls out a pair of wands. "These have a core from a very rare creature whose parents were a unicorn and a threstral. I was only able to make 2 wands from the creature I guess these were meant for you."

He hands Lena a long white cypress wand, and me a slightly shorter black cypress wand. The second we hold the wands I feel our cores reach to them and it's like completing a circuit. We wave the wands and I swear a pair of spectral wolves leap from the wands for a split second.

"Heh, yes as I suspected, both wands are also from the same tree," he says with a smile, "that will be 26 Galleons for both wands. Oh and I do look forward to helping you out Ms. Rose in a couple of years," he says with a happy yet sad smile.

As we leave with wands in hand, Mum walks to the counter and nods to the clerk. "Ahh yes Mrs., I mean Lady Carole your order is ready," the clerk says pulling out 2 stacks of books that are larger than the list and a third stack.

Mum smiles at us and waves her wand. The books shrink and come to Lena, Rose and me.

Rose is the most surprised. "Really for me?" She squeaks.

Mum smiles sadly and walks over, "Harriet Jane Rose Potter, you are my daughter. Take this as catching up on birthdays that I have missed for now. I will tell you girls the whole story once we get home."

Hugging Rose for a moment, Lena and I join in.

"We knew it. This just proves that we are sisters," I say.

"Now shall we catch up to the Weasleys," Mum asks.

Directing us out of Flourish and Botts we see a familiar red haired group.

"Look Mum, they are back there," a large boy with red hair says as he pulls a small girl that we see to be Ginny into his arms.

They both wave and as we get close Ginny runs up to Rose.

"Hey, are they really your sisters," the small redhead asks Rose.

Rose looks over to us and smiles one of her best ones and nods. "Yep, I'm just shy sometimes," she says looking down.

"Oh you're so lucky, I got stuck with 6 brothers," Ginny says pouting.

"Awe we love..." George starts.

"We love you too," Fred says as they hug her.

"Ginny! That's no way to act when meeting someone!" Mrs. Weasley says in reprimand.

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny pouts and then smiles. "Hello I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley," she says offering her hand.

Rose mentally looks to us and asks "Can I?"

We reach to her and smile ,"You can trust the Weasleys," we say into our link.

"Hi, I'm Rose, Harriet Jane Rose Potter nee Carole," Rose says and smiles.

We nod for a second then Lena and I smirk as the Weasleys react.

Charlie raises his eyebrows. Ginny becomes a blushing mess. Ron leans in searching for the scar. Percy seems to coldly scan Rose up and down. Fred and George just smile as they sidle up next to us.

As they bump next to us I share a look with Lena. She nods and we push on the glamours. They fall away and Mum calls out.

"Eliana, Arachelia.." Mum's voice sounds. "Molly lets get this group off the street before things get worse."

Mrs. Weasley calms herself before nodding. "Yes, now you lot, into the Icecream Parlor."

Mum calls the clerk over, "Yes I need a private booth for, 10. Put it under the name Carole."

"Yes, ma'am," the clerk says with a nod.

"Sarah, Are you sure," Mrs. Weasley asks.

"Trust me Molly. It isn't an issue, besides the girls do deserve some icecream despite that trick and I owe you an apology. You can just be in charge of handling some of the food next month for Rose's birthday," Mum says casting a look at us.

After a quick order of simple sundaes, Mum casts a Silent Dome spell.

"Molly, do you remember that battle we had against the Deatheaters 12 years ago," Mum asks.

"When Lily took a spell to the abdomen for you," Mrs. Weasley asks.

"Yes, the very same," Mum says with a nod

"it didn't seem to do anything though," Mrs. Weasley starts.

"It did, Molly. It was a Dark curse intended to kill an infant with its own umbilical cord in the last trimester. If that spell had hit me I would have lost the girls," Mum says looking to us and we drop our spoons.

"Oh, my.., but how did Rose survive then," Charlie asks.

"Do you remember in James and Lily's Seventh year when her parents died and her muggle sister, Petunia, was convinced to disown her," Mum asks.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this," Mrs. Weasley asks.

"My parents performed a blood adoption for Lily since she was 16 to make her a Carole. Then when she and James found out she was pregnant I dove through the family archives. The result was a forgotten blood magic spell only viable for sisters who were close to age, build and magical gifts," Mum said. "There is one last thing," Mum says as she takes a spoonful of her own chocolate icecream.

"The receiving sister had to have recently given birth," Mum said.

"But Sarah, you didn't..." Mrs. Weasley starts and gasps.

"Yes, Molly I had a miscarriage," Mum said. "So when I found the solution I did every scan I could. I even ran the same test that showed the truth about Lily's. When I knew it was safe we performed the ritual. I then carried Rose to term. Hence Rose is my daughter and my niece and the girls are sisters. I am also going to tell you that I'm none too happy with the level of abuse Dumbledore has let Petunia and Vernon get away with. He knew very well Aunt Figueroa wouldn't be able to stop Vernon," Mum says as we finish up.

"I took the girls to Gringott's today, because the night of the attack some parasite must have jumped from You-Know-Who and latched onto Rose's soul. I found out thanks to the House elf, Ticcky when I took Leonard his lunch at the Ministry. I had the goblins do a blood test and found all kinds of blocks and glamours on all three girls. I reapplied them when we left Gringott's and whether it was Rose or Eliana and Rachel it's clear they prefer to go without them," Mum says.

As we finish our icecream, we listen. Fred and George look over at us and smile.

"Well honestly i think they look better this way," Ron says.

"Yep, not quite Weasley red but it's not a bad shade," George says.

"So all those books about The-Boy-Who-Lived are bullocks," Ginny asks.

"Yes and in fact I'm tempted to sue them if not for the fact that they provided a smokescreen for Rose," Mum says.

Then Mum's bag starts to ring. "Oh Molly look at the time, we need to get home and fix dinner."

Mrs. Weasley looks at the clock and does a double take, "Right you are. We will be in touch for Rose's birthday."

As the group gets up Mum cancels the spell and leads us out. Lena and I are holding Rose's hands tight. Out on the street Mum hails a taxi and we hurry home. As we get closer to home we see more and more emergency vehicles. The cab comes to a halt a block from home. We get out and Mum pays, I'm grateful that Mum and dad know how to blend in and handle Muggle money.

The sirens are blaring as we round the corner and we see our little flat ablaze. All kinds of firefighters and police officers are working on keeping people safe. We start running, dragging Rose. As we get to the police line we also see a number of witches and wizards.

"Mum," we all three ask together.

"No, he couldn't have..." is all she gets out before she collapses in tears.

I look at the fire and swear I see a winged serpent lashing at the water from the firehose.

A voice calls out and we blink "Sarah!"

Kingsley Shackelbolt, Lena and I recognized him from visiting the Ministry with dad, walks up in a suit. "You ladies are coming with me," he says in a clear command.

"Kingsley, don't tell me he did it," Mum gets out looking pale.

"Sarah we can't talk about this on the street," he says as he scoops up Rose. Mum, Lena and I follow along as he turns down an alley. Turning into a door he opens up into a small but comfortable flat. With a wave of his wand Lens and I can feel wards being set.

"Kingsley! Kingsley Shackelbolt! Stop right now and tell me plainly what happened," Mum says as she walks over taking Rose back into her arms.

He sighs and looks us over. "Leonard Carole is officially no more. He came in today and started proceedings to get a trial called for Sirius. He called in every favor he had ever had and even asked for some under his real name, Regulus Aurelius Black," Kingsley said.

"Wait! So the man who really raised us was Regulus Black..," Lena asked

"How," I asked.

"Well it's like the Muggles's witness protection girls from tele," Mum says. "We used a special spell, wore a special charm and that medicine he took every day was the potion. It was also in his lunch. I take it he didn't eat his lunch," Mum says looking to Kingsley.

"No, when Ticcky brought it, the House elf mentioned Rose and her 'infection'. He was already reviewing the paperwork for the trial," Kingsley said as he sat down at a table and motioned for us to do the same.

Summoning a bottle of amber alcohol from the cabinet and two glasses He pours one for Mum who drains it.

"When he heard about Rose he picked up his wand and released the glamours on himself. Then he started using ever bit of influence he could as a Black to get Sirius's actual trial scheduled. It will be the next full moon, in 2 weeks. He left and with a look I had seen on more than one man's face as he left on a mission that he may not return from," Kingsley said as he poured another shot and refilled Mum's glass.

"That must have been Fiend Fyre," I burst out unable to contain myself and start to cry

"He used Fiend Fyre to destroy that terrible locket," Lena cries.

The adults look at us seeming to have forgotten us.

"Yes, but how could you tell," Kingsley says looking at us.

"Even magical fire doesn't take the shape of a winged serpent," I say wiping away my tears.

Mum walked over and hugs Lena and me.

"I'm sorry dear hearts. This day has been one shock after another to you," Mum says mentally reprimanding herself.

"Kingsley, I had the girls tested at Gringott's after getting the news from Ticcky. They found out the truth, although maybe they already knew given how they act around Rose," Mum says keeping a hand on our shoulders. She pulls out the copies of the results and hands them to Kingsley.

He reads over them and we can see the recognition in his eyes.

"I think you might as well return to your family's home Sarah. While I'm sure Dumbledore had his reasons for this we both know your family's manor has better protections than your flat did," Kingsley gets up and hugs Mum.

He looks to us and hugs all three of us. "I'm sorry that I've missed out on so much girls but I am your uncle even if your Aunt Appolla died. If any of you need me I will come," he says before walking to the door.

Mum gets up and brushes her clothes.

"Melly, Hums," Mum calls out into thin air.

An instant later, a male and female house elf wearing tunics made from tea cozies appears.

"Mistress Dona, Melly has missed you and the little ladies," the house elf squeaks.

"Melly, I need you to take Eliana and Arachelia to Carole Manor. I'll be taking Rose. Oh Hums and please alert my parents that we are on our way," Mum says.

The male instantly disappears. Lena and I take the offered hands of the house elf. As we feel the pull from behind the navel and twisting that indicates apparition we still gasp.

We find ourselves standing in front of an old French Manor. An old but strong looking wizard is walking across the grounds with a staff, very much looking the role of a grandpa. The man looked up and started swiftly walking forward.

Once he was within talking range he said clearly, "Donasara Diana Carole do you know how much trouble you are in? You skipped curfew for I'd say 11 years," his voice booms.

Rose proceeds to hide behind Mum.

"But I will not punish anyone on one condition." He says raising a finger.

We stay tense, "That you girls call me Grandpa Alex as you accept this," he says as he whistles.

**_What animals, magical or non-magical, do you think the grandfather should call?_ **


	6. The Menagerie

I do not own Harry Potter. I am just a fan.

Sarah POV

It had been nearly twelve years since I had been home. The house elves had brought us just outside of the wards and as I expected my father was out walking the grounds.

When he turned around I felt the girls tense. I smile with the first booming words. As Rachel and Eliana make to move in front of me so does Rose but I step forward. As he leans down to meet the girls I know he is going to spoil them rotten.

As the pack of animals come running, slithering and flying across the lawn I smile. The girls didn't receive their animal affinities just from Sirius and I being Animagi.

As the girls become mildly lost in the group my father hugs me.

"I have missed you Donasareah. I take it something happened and Regulus finally got caught," he says.

"No, actually," I say rolling my eyes at my father. "I found out something and then when I sent him a message he set his affairs in order and finally decided to destroy that cursed necklace himself."

"Oh really," my father says giving me an impressed look.

"Fiend Fyre," I say simply ",and no neither he nor the flat survived."

My father hugs me and gives me a small smile.

"I'm sorry dear. I know it hurts but at least he died properly. While the marriage may have been forced on you at least he proved himself a good man. Well look on the bright side, at least I have my daughter and granddaughters back. Your mother is in the house probably overseeing yours and the girls rooms," he says hugging me.

A bit of hissing is heard from the pile and I see Rose with a little green snake. The laughing expression on her face as she talks to it lightens my heart. I nod my head.

"I need to take Rose to St. Mungo's tomorrow, father. I need to know how much damage Vernon and Petunia much less that pig of a child did to her," I say looking at him as a certain fox separates itself from the mix and climbs up my leg.

"Hello Naru," I say as I stroke the fox. "Done checking out my kits?"

The fox nods and nuzzles my cheek as it lays across my shoulders. My father nods.

"Of course and I'll contact the attorneys as well. Might as well hurt them in the Muggle way if we can't use magic," my father says with a wink.

As the pile of the girls and animals calm down I laugh. Each of the girls has a niffler riding on their heads holding their hair like gold.

Rose has the green snake that I see has an odd bump on its head, wrapped around her shoulders. I gasp as I share a look with my father. He winks and touches his nose. At her feet is a small yellow wingless dragon that seems upset at being unable to perch on her shoulder. Finally behind her is one my father's rarer rescues, a shadowmare filly. At top the filly is an arctic white owl (Hedwig).

Arachelia has a rather large black and orange with smears of white, kneazle on one side. On her other side is a scaled dog that seems to have a beard and with every step kicks up a blue flame. Behind her is a pure white mare that I know is anything but normal especially with that look of intelligence. Perched a top the mare is a large owl that seems to glow in the fading colors of the sunset and I look at my father he only smiles.

Finally my eldest daughter Eliana has her own orange Fox by her side. The other side has a kneazle as well that is solid black with gray stripes it's ears are tufted in an odd blue. Behind her is a stallion of the darkest black, the longer I look the darker it seems and seeing it's eyes I know the truth. Atop its head is one of the rarest animals in the menagerie. A black bird about the size of the owl but it's wings seem to hold all the colors of the night sky.

As they all marvel at the animals that seem to love them all I see a few slip back. Some full retreat while others stand in a protective way.

"Well dears, what do you say," I call out.

The girls seem to come back to themselves and I can feel an impending charge. As the group runs up I smile as they slide to a stop before hugging him.

"Thank you," Eli and Rachel say at the same time.

"Thank you," Rose cries out with some tears in her eyes.

"Grandpa Alex," they finish at the same time.

He hugs them all strongly before releasing them.

"Now did your mother ever tell you about what the Fontaine family is known for," my father asks.

I watch as Eli and Rachel straighten and nod.

"The Fontaine family has a long and storied history," Eliana starts.

"Weaving through the centuries," Rachel continues.

"Animal husbandry and livestock," Rose joins in.

"Within the wizarding," Eliana says

"And Muggle community," Rachel.

"Are key to the survival of the life we have," all three girls say.

I admit I'm surprised at Rose but one look and I see the girls linking fingers.

"Ok nice move using your sister connection to Rose to fill her in," my father says. "See Dona, these girls were meant to be sisters. Now we just have to get her filled out a bit and by the end of summer she'll help me with the other rescues."

The girls blush and let go. "Thank you," Rose says.

"Rescues," Eliana asks.

"Yes dear you see after meeting a young Scamander I decided that aside from working with the magical beasts that are our business, cattle, kneazles, owls and equines. I decided to set aside a part of the Fontaine estates to rescuing magical creatures that have been smuggled or bred illegally.

"I have agreements with Hogwarts, Beauxbattons and Durmstrang to loan out certain creatures for educational and research purposes. This allows for conservation efforts and hopefully a better understanding of the creatures. When you girls are ready I will show you the flerd of Hippogriffs I have been raising. However, now let's go in and see your grandma Aranea," father says as he guides us to the house.

As we walk along the paths to the main house, most of the animals slip away. The horses walk back to the stables. The birds fly ahead to the open windows. As we near the front door, the kneazles and the dragon rub against the girls before heading to either sides. As they wait for all of us to enter they scan behind us.

"Father did you train them like that," I ask.

"Like I said dear you are late and have been expected," he says with a twinkle in his eyes.

As I step in to my childhood home I can only hope we don't get too many bad surprises.

3rd person POV

A number of miles away Albus Dumbledore paced his office as a knock sounded. A second later Minerva McGonagall storms in.

"Albus is it true," she asks worry written on her face.

"Yes it is. The London home of the Caroles has been consumed in Fiend Fyre. Yet worry not none of the children nor Sarah Carole were there. Worry not I have little doubt we will see both the sisters and Ms. Potter soon," the old wizard says with a smile.

Honestly he was glad things were working out they way they were. Even if he became known as a villain to the Caroles he would make use of their visions. then he may be able to avoid many tragedies in the coming war.

"Albus, another thing, the Carole twins magic seemed restricted somehow. You don't know anything about that do you," the woman asked. While she avoided using Legitmacy as an Animagus she could tell when she was being lied to.

"Probably their parents' doing to help reign in some of the power," the Wizard says.

Her feline sense smelled this lie like it was a week old litter box.

"Oh one last thing Albus this came in the mail," she says holding an open letter to him. "it turns out Sirius Black never got an actual trial so it will happen on the next Full Moon."

She inwardly smiles as she sees the briefest flash of surprise and irritation on his face before one of his signature implacable looks returns.

"Well that is very good because if he is innocent then we can prepare for Ms. Potter's arrival," the headmaster says.

The Assistant Headmistress smiles a very feline smile. "Well then we better prepare. Albus you know very well Sirius would rather die than let even Severus Snape die. I will be there to testify on his behalf as the head of Gryffindor. as am I sure will the mother of his children."

"Yes, yes I suspect the twins will also be there with Ms. Potter in tow," Dumbledore says with a smile.

'Yes, yes,' Dumbledore thinks, 'Sirius may fight him on some things but he is smart and protective. Both traits are useful and when he thinks about it it's clear the Carole twins are his daughters."

The Headmaster's eyes twinkle in mirth. , the Weasley Twins are good for a laugh and with the Carole or Black twins finding out the truth the fun the students will have will increase. Part of him regrets deeply not stopping and finding someone to adopt and correct Tom years before. For now though it's a matter of time.

Rachel POV

We walk into the house and I am shocked. It was one thing after another today.

Flashback

After apparating to a French Manor and finally meeting our grandpa that we had taken was dead like so many others. We girls get caught in a mass of licking, sniffing and rubbing animals.

I eep more than once as do Rose and Lena. Rose seems the first to have an animal choose her. Then Lena gets a fox and kneazle. I feel a head nudge my back and hear a voice that is just for me.

"Hello," it says on a different wavelength than Lena or Rose.

My mind instantly snaps, "Chatori," I gasp.

"Yes," She says with a tone of joy.

The next thing I know a large tan dog with frilled jaws, furred tufts at its feet and oddly colored eyes is rubbing next to me. With every step I see blue flames that don't seem to burn anything. Finally a tortoise shelled kneazle goes up on its hind legs and pushes me down. As it curls up in my lap I feel Rose and Lena smile through our connection.

A chorus of hoots and an odd caw is heard as I turn. I gasp, "Bubou?"

The hoot seems to say "Who else?"

Lena looks at me and smirks, "Well you are in charge of mail when we get to Hogwarts then."

"Wait if having an owl means mail does she," Rose says pointing back at a snowy white owl, "mean I can send you letters when you are at school."

Hedwig flaps from a top a shadowy black filly that seems to dwell within her shadow.

We smile and climb up to hug Rose.

"Or you can ask," I start

"Mum to floo us," Lena finishes as we smile.

End Flashback

As we are walking through the manor we hear a voice call out.

"In the parlor dears," the voice says.

As grandpa and Mum seem to know the way we follow along. I honestly didn't think I would see so many portraits with moving figures and animals until we hit Hogwarts. Yet here, the people looked kind of like us. As we pass them, a number wave and seem excited to see us. The casual magic and elegance of the place is incredible.

As we enter the big room a full wall of windows stares out into the lawn. It was looking at exactly where we were. Half of the room was filled with plants, both mundane and magical, books and a number of comfortable couches and chairs. The other half of the room was a kind of workshop.

An old woman looks over at us. Brushing her hands on an apron she stands and looks at us. Her long brown robes were paired with a leather apron, that was stained with various colors. Her gray hair had wisps of brown still. Her face was aged and looked every part of being a Matriarch.

"Now who is going to be the first to greet grandma," she asks.

Rose steps forward slowly and curtsies. "Hello ma'am I am Harriet Jane Rose Potter. Although I guess it's Rose Carole if that's ok."

The woman smiles and straightens, "Well dear as Matriarch of the Carole family, I Areana Arachelia Carole, am happy to welcome and recognize you as my granddaughter, Rose Carole," she says.

I feel magic weaving and can tell Lena does too. As it settles over Rose and through us from our bones, it feels like the magic is happy.

"Well then are you two going to stand there or is Rose the one with all the courage," grandma says with a smile.

We step forward together and curtsy. 

"Hello Grandmother," we say together.

"I am Eliana Andromeda Black Carole," Lena says

"I am Arachelia Cassiopeia Black Carole," I say after her.

"And we say hello," we say with matching smiles.

"I, Areana Arachelia Carole," She says smiling, as the magic rises and weaves again, "recognize you both and welcome all three of you to your home."

As the magic releases we suddenly feel like a veil is lifted and the Manor colors seem brighter. Then my hungry stomach rumbles. A brief moment of silence echoes before the laughter starts. I am blushing six ways from Sunday.

"Well Dona, there is little doubt she is Sirius's daughter," grandma says hugging us. "Now let us get to the dining room. I'm sure you girls are hungry and then Hummy, Melly and maybe Zinci will show you girls to your rooms."

As we enter the halls grandma smiles.

"So tell me Aria, Elia are you girls excited to attend Hogwarts this year," she asks.

Mum looks at grandma, "How do you know they aren't attending Baeuxbattons?"

"Hmm dear earstwhile daughter maybe it's all the founders blood they have in them or the fact of who their father is. Or it may be that Madam Maxine was unable to contact them due to that ridiculous protection system you agreed to to protect your mate's brother," grandpa Alex said.

As we enter the dining room we see a table the size of the great tables at Hogwarts.

"Really mother," Mum asks.

"What? The dining room with the small table is at the other end of the house," she says with a smile.

Lena and I share a look and it hits us how much wealth we stepped into.

Timeskip

3rd person POV

Dinner was wonderful but by dessert all three of the girls were yawning. The adults smile and with a pop a house elf appears at their sides.

"Hummy, Melly, Zinci, take the girls to their room. I suspect the girls are going to wind up sleeping together anyway tonight. We'll get them setup in their own rooms tomorrow," Araena says with an indulgent smile.

"At once m'lady," the elves say before gently taking a hand of each girl and popping away.

"So Regulus is really dead," the Matriarch says.

Her tone was sad if a touch cold.

"For being the 'loyal' son Walburga wanted he helped shape those two well," Alexander says as he swirls a glass of brandy.

"Heh, yes but frequently he would ask himself, 'How would Sirius handle this?' Mother, father I found out today that Sirius never got his trial," Sarah Carole says.

"Well if course not," Alexander says.

"That would have taken months to try and bring a suit against him. He was thought to be the last heir of The Ancient and Honorable House Of Black. Crouch wouldn't have risked such a thing," Aranae says. "This is especially true with the rumors that he had received a blood adoption from the Potters similar to us with Lily. Of course the speedy trial now is to try and fix things but we simply need 2 things aside from the girls, veritaserum and good sleep."

"There is one more thing we need mother," Sarah says. "I'm taking Rose for a full checkup at Saint Mungos. I need to have all the evidence together if I'm going to deal with Petunia."

"Of course, dear. My magic could tell the girl was under her intended size and blocks had recently been removed from all three girls when they introduced themselves," the Matriarch says.

"You know don't the half of it.." Sarah starts and tells the story of what brought them here.

Well what do you think? Comment, vote, follow and share


	7. Sleepyheads and Hospital Beds

Ok Trigger Warning. This chapter alludes to something horrible and cringey. Do not worry the whole family will get in on the revenge. Any thoughts on Rose's Animagus form?

Timeskip

The morning came bright and Rose Carole found herself unable to move. She had had the best dream ever and waited for Aunt Petunia to come banging on the door to her cupboard. Blinking her eyes she tries to look to either side of her. She realizes was being held by the two sisters, her sisters.

Sisters that was odd to wake up with. It was true that the two older girls had been like sisters to her for a while. They had done everything for her from feed her, share their clothes and stuff with her.

They even stood up for her against Dudley. They may not have been able to help when she was trapped in the house getting the beatings, the scoldings or worse like the time Dudley's friend Pierce nearly did something unforgivable. Thankfully Dudley actually stood up for her even if he did call her a slut for a while.

Sometimes they fought over little things but mostly it was the other two fighting about the best course of action to handle Dudley. They were always happy to see her and help with her homework even on stuff they had trouble with. They had also been the ones to tell her the truth about her parents.

Although none of them had understood how deeply they were actually tied. Now she had the task of trying to get out of the sleeping hold of her older sisters. As she started to stir Rachel awoke and smiled dreamily.

'Hey Lena I had the best dream, Rose was really our half sister and our dad is Sirius Black. Then we got rid of the horcrux in Rose, got funky wands and wound up meeting our grandparents. And Rose got a dragon, you got a fox and I got a fudog. It was so awesome. Please tell remind me I survived being shot and I'm not bleeding out somewhere,' Rachel says sleepily through our connection.

'"Huh," Rose asks out loud, "you got shot?"

She blinks her eyes and Rose gets a flash of her with a slightly different face being called a freak and being shot and left dead. The pain was so real Rose grabs her before hugging the bigger girl.

"I'm sorry Rosie," she sobs into Rose. "You were never meant to see or feel that."

Rose smiles and hug Rachel with Eliana. They stay there until we hear Rachel's stomach growl. They all burst into giggles.

"Ok Rose you're into the shower first," Eliana says pushing me up.

Then a soft pop sounds and a house elf appears.

"Ms. Eliana there is a shower for each of you. Lady Aranea had us adjust the bathroom for three last night," Melly says.

Rachel groans as she throws herself up and out of the bed.

"You heard the elf girls let's shower and see if we can go get some food before I waste away," Rachel says with a smile, "Thank you Melly."

As Eliana follows her they look back.

"Oh and thank grandmother for us," they say together.

Rose smiles as they wait for her, "Thank her for me too," she says.

After showering all three find matching outfits.Soft deep blue dresses stockings with bright blue robes were laid on the bed. They insisted that they put Rose's hair in twin tails down her back. Meanwhile they each chose long ponytails positioned to the opposite sides.

The sisters made their way to the dining room with only getting turned around once because Rachel could swear she smelled food. She did but it was the pantry. After getting oriented they walked in to the dining room to find our family. Rose looked at Ms. Carole and only barely holds herself back.

"Good morning girls," grandma Aranea says.

"Have a seat and eat up. You will need your strength," Grandpa Alex says.

As they sit down the elves bring up bowls of oatmeal with honey and nuts sprinkled over. As they finished Sarah got up and the elves took the dishes away.

"Now girls we have a bit more stuff to take care of. I was just going to take Rose to St. Mungos for a long overdue magical checkup but I decided that I'm taking you two as well to have your magical cores tested before the school year. Afterwards you can come back and explore the grounds a bit before dinner," she says.

As the girls get up she walks over to the fireplace. Sarah holds out her hand to Rose and then takes a handful of dust from the Mantelpiece.

"Now Rose, Rachel and Eliana have done this before but we are traveling through the Floo Network. I want you to hold my hand tight. The flames won't hurt you and we will then step out," Mum says as she steps into the fireplace.

"Remember Eliana, Rachel. It's Saint Mungos Paris," she says calling the last part as she throws the powder down.

Rachel POV

In a flare of green flames she and rose are gone.

"Together or separately," I ask looking to Lena.

To answer she takes my hand and hauls me into the grate. I reach up and grab a handful of powder.

"One..," Lena says.

"Two..." I say

"Three! Saint Mungos Paris!" We say together.

With a flash of green flames we watch the old style study disappear. The next second we are stumbling out into a waiting room. Honestly, the only difference someone would instantly pick up from a regular hospital was the pictures on the walls moving. Mum is standing there with Rose and with a flick of her wand cleans us up.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," a medical witch says walking up to us, "How can I assist you?"

Sarah POV

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," a medical witch says walking up to us, "How can I assist you?"

"Yes," I say cleaning the girls and myself with a flick of my wand.

"I am Donasaraeh Carole and I am here to get a physical for my two oldest daughters and a full check on my niece. I am in the process of getting her adopted but I need to get full transcripts of her injuries," I say putting on my most official and noble face.

"And of course I need your utmost discretion in this delicate matter," I add.

My tone works as the nurse nods.

"Oui, if you would follow me and start the paperwork we can get ze twins zeir physiques, for school. Then we will proceed to the full scan for ze youngest," she says with a warm smile.

Rose anxiously grabs my robes and I smile looking down. As I lead my group of girls down the halls I feel grateful that Rose doesn't actually look like how "the famous Harry Potter" is supposed to. Coming to the counter I start to fill out the paperwork.

Eliana, Rachel and Rose are happily talking and about their new animal friends. I know they are trying to distract each other about the possibilities. I hand the paperwork over and the person at the counter nods.

"Excuse maoi, Madame Carole," a healer asks walking up in hospital green robes.

"We are ready for ze girls Bauexbatons (sorry if it's misspelled) physiques," the med witch said.

As Eliana and Rachel went behind the curtain I smile at Rose.

"So Rose how would you like your room to be," I ask her.

She blinks and stares at me.

"I get my own room," she asks and my heart hurts.

"Why of course," I say ruffling her hair.

"After all Eliana and Rachel leave for Hogwarts soon."

"Oh umm I don't know, nothing too big. I'm small so I don't need much room," she says and I can hear such pain in her voice I want to scream.

"Well I know your grandparents are eager to spoil you. Maybe if you girls feel up to it we can go get some ideas in the mall or other stores later this week," I say.

"Madame," the healer calls stepping out. "Here are the results of zeir physiques. Ze are both in good shape and I am happy to say zeir magical cores are growing at a healthy if slightly elevated rates. You will probably need to prepare zem for their cycles soon though. I can send this along to Headmistress Maxine at Baeuxbattons if you wish."

"No, thank you. If you would send it along to Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts I would appreciate it greatly," I say

"But of course. Forgive me Madame I saw zeir outfits and assumed," the healer says.

I smile to the healer as I make mental note that I'm going to be dealing with 2 girls on their periods soon. "Oh Hogwarts is going to have a fit. I should probably teach them how to make their own potions in case," I think to myself.

"Now for ze youngest," the healer says with a warm smile.

As Eliana and Rachel step out, the healer guides Rose to a bed.

"If the wee madame would disrobe I will bring ze senior healer in," the healer says.

Rose looks back at us nervously. I can feel the girls' nerves. I nod and Rose undresses. I can see many little scars all over her body and wince internally. 'Oh Petunia and Vernon will pay.' I feel my animagus side flair and then smile. Once the girls have their forms unlocked I'll show them the fun of animal destruction that comes with being unregistered Animagi and family bonding.

As Rose lays on the bed in her underwear I step up and hold her hand. The senior healer comes in and is an older woman that would look as comfortable in a Convent as a Hospital.

"Ahh, Madame Carole, I am Head Healer Hypocrita Caducia," the woman says extending her hand. "I understand that this is a delicate situation but I would like to know the full details of your relationship with this girl."

Her shrewd gaze watched all of us. I smile in acknowledgment to the woman.

"I am her aunt and her mother through a family blood ritual. She had been placed with her aunt and uncle while I was under an identity charm. I could not claim her while the charm was active. However she found me herself and the charm has been lifted. I now wish a full physical and record of what happened so that I can punish her aunt and uncle via the appropriate channels."

The woman seems satisfied after a wave of her wand over both of us confirm our identities. Her eyes do widen as she sees Rose's full name register. It's as if a key slid into a lock. The door that open shined and the healer smiled for a moment. Then the rest of the parchment filled out and she felt sick.

She dismissed the rest of her staff and places her strongest privacy wards up.

"Please get dressed Ms. Carole Potter," the healer said as Rose gave a start.

I nod and the twins help Rose get dressed."I can assure you Lady Carole your daughters' identities are safe. I was the only one to see her full name and will make sure her records are kept under the name Rose Carole," the Head Healer says.

As Eliana and Rachel climb onto the bed with Rose they hug her.

"The disturbing part wasn't her name but her injuries. I can only assume her Aunt and Uncle are Muggles and drink," she continues.

"Yes," I sigh ,"you may remember that Rose's mother Lily was muggleborn. She has an older sister, Petunia, who married a beastly whale of a man, Vernon Dursley, and a pig of a son. I had my suspicions for a while that they were beating her and not feeding her right but due to the charm I couldn't claim her. I am happy to say Eliana and Rachel did try to protect her even without knowing that Rose was their sister."

"Zey did a fair bit more than try to protect her," Healer Caducia says. "The scans show that a number of her broken bones were healed by magic. I suspect zeir magic also helped a number of her burns and cuts to heal," she says looking to the girls.

To their credit they blushed. I smile proudly at them. "Well they just got their wands yesterday and I know they didn't raid our magical firstaid kit. So I can only assume their bond as sisters is what allowed them to pull off such things."

"Well Lady Carole if either of them want to become healers in the future I'll be happy to arrange internships for them," she says looking as both of them smile.

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind," I say as she hands me the papers.

To say I'm shocked by how many bones had actually been broken would be an understatement. The fact that the bones in her arms and legs had been broken multiple times made me scream internally. The skull fractures had me worried and I pray that was the injury that got Petunia to take her to the hospital. The disgusting part was evidence of 'trauma' that I can't even discuss. My revulsion must show.

"Yes, I am glad to know you are seeking dis information to punish ze parties responsible. Do you swear that you will show zese Muggles what comes from doing dis to any child much less Ze-Girl-Who-Lived," the Head Healer asks, her tone solemn.

I smile and let my Animagus side shine through.

"Trust me when I say that Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley as well as the pig's gang will pay. My entire family will see to that," I say and let my magic pulse with each word.

I see my grin mirrored in Eliana, Rachel and even little Rose's faces.

"Good, now I would like to vanish and regrow some of the more seriously broken bones," she says with the matter worked out. "Now I can help you with getting a healer on call for the summer. Seeing as she is so young we don't have to worry about her going off to Baeuxbattons or Hogwarts.

"We can work around the primary school schedule and help arrange a tutor for the school year. Or if you are interested Baeuxbattons has a preparatory program that I'm affiliated with. Even if you send her to Hogwarts it would help her adjust and prepare. In fact they have started a summer program unlike Hogwarts. It is too late for this summer but we can arrange for next year," Hypocrita says.

"Well I will definitely look into it. We have an important appointment at the full moon in less than 2 weeks and then it's Rose's Birthday 2 weeks from that," I say thoughtfully.

"But of course. I shall prepare Muggle versions of these as well and personally send these to you. You will have them by the end of day via house elf," she says.

"Come now girls," I say with a smile. "I do believe your grandfather is practically chomping at the bit to walk the grounds with you girls."

As they jump up they practically beam.

"Oh yeah," Rose starts.

"We have those whole grounds," Eliana continues.

"To explore with Grandpa Alex and the animals," Rachel finishes.

"Oh do give your Grandpa Alex and Grandma Aranea my best," Hypocrita says waving us out.

We walk to the Floo exit. As each girl gets a handful of powder I take Rose's hand again.

"This time girls it is Carole Manor. You are going first this time Eliana," I say guiding Eliana in.

"Carole Manor," my older daughter says with a calm air throwing down the powder.

As she disappears I wait a moment before pushing Rachel forward.

"See you soon Rose," she says with a smile "Carole Manor," she calls out throwing the powder down.

"Well Rose shall we," I say stepping forward.

She smiles and looks up.

"Yes mummy," she says and I'm not going to lie my heart swells. I feel so happy having the girl I gave birth to call me 'mummy'.

"Carole Manor," we say together and she throws the powder down.

As we step out of the fireplace I find my parents and Kingsley.

Well what do you think of the story? Any thoughts on what Rose's Animagus form should be. Like, vote, comment and follow as always.


	8. Moonlight Trial

Once again I do not own Harry Potter.

Timeskip 2Weeks

To say the last 2 weeks passed quickly is an understatement. Between getting the girls situated in their rooms, starting the procedures with the Muggle courts for Rose, and preparation for freeing Sirius it was crazy. Yet seeing Rose's face laughing, smiling and being doted on by every member of the family made it worth it. "Leonard's" funeral was scheduled for the following Sunday since I knew Sirius would want to say his goodbyes to his brother.

The night of the trial I had the girls prepared with matching outfits. Their dresses were simple but cute cuts of a deep Carole red with deep blue cloaks. Each of them had a different color hair ribbon or in the case of Rose a pair of them. Eliana and Rose had their wands secured in the holster my parents had provided and I had mine. I had a more formal dress akin to what I wore while at work. I didn't expect anything to happen beyond my mate being freed. Yet the hum of the wand core gave me comfort.

My father and mother were looking every bit the part of Lord Fontaine and Lady Carole. Father wore his formal robes that seemed to gently shine with their deep blue color. Mother wore a deep red dress like the girls but the cut was conservative. Still, it left her with an impression of power and control. If Dumbledore or any old hats tried something they wouldn't know what hit them.

As we got to the Ministry Arthur Weasley greeted us with a solemn look. 

"Sarah, how have you been," he asked. "Molly and I nearly lost it when we heard about your place in London."

"It's ok Arthur, the girls and I are safe. We have been with my parents in the country," I say as I step back. "May I introduce you to my parents, Lord Alexander du Fontaine Carole and Lady Aranea Arachelia Carole. Mother, father this is Arthur Weasley he works in the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"Your parents," Arthur starts to ask. He then reaches out a hand. "Ah.. a pleasure. I work with your daughter in the Ministry although I suspect it won't be for much longer."

"Oh yes Arthur, we received owls from Sarah in the past about you and Molly but with the Identity Spell we weren't able to visit. I'm sure you understand," father says shaking his hand.

"You and your family should visit us next week. I'm sure your children would love the grounds. Then of course for Rose's birthday the week after. Now let's go find our seats," mother says playing role of the Matriarch very well. Still she means every word.

As we shift through the crowd we get to our seats. I look across and see Kingsley by Sirius who is kept in Magical Cuffs along with a few other Aurors. A number of them don't look happy. My eyes look to the side and see Narcissa and her son, Draconus I think. We share a look as the head of Wizmagot calls order.

"We are here tonight under this full moon in full view of Mother Magic to convene this Trial," the Head of the Wizmagot calls with his wand to his throat amplifying his voice. "Madam Bones please read out the charges."

Amelia Bones stands, "Sirius Orion Black is charged with Breaching the Statute of Secrecy, 126 counts of Destruction, the deaths of 56 Muggles, the Death Of Peter Pettigrew, Breaking of the Fidelius Charm leading to the Deaths Of James And Lily Potter and being a Death Eater in the Service Of You Know Who."

"How do you plead," he calls out.

Sirius lifts his head and finally makes eye contact. As he does I see him look to my side and sees the girls, all three of them. When he looks back at me I smile and see that fire rekindle. He stands and I watch him draw on his reserves.

"Honor and esteemed witches and wizards, I, Sirius Orion Black, am innocent of all charges," Sirius says.

"Very well your statement has been logged," the judge says with a look to the side at a small witch who was busy writing.

"Now for the sake of expediency we have already inspected your wand for the last spell cast. It did show signs of using a number of spells and hexes were used. However seeing as none of these spells would have caused that level of destruction and were within the list of spells you were authorized to use as an Auror," Kingsley said.

A number of heads nodded in approval. Mad-Eye Moony thumped his cane.

"Damn right they were," he called out. "Black And Potter may have been hot heads at times but they weren't careless or reckless with others' lives."

This caused a bit of a commotion but they were able to calm the assembly down quickly enough. Then a voice neither of us was expecting, Severus Snape spoke up.

"If it pleases the court, I, Severus Snape, Professor of Potions at Hogwarts have known Black for years. While he may have been a braggart, bully and nuisance. Loyalty and bravery are his only redeeming qualities," Snape says.

I make eye contact and as he almost mirrors Sirius's actions, he turns pale as he looks at Rose. If I didn't know better I'd swear I saw the word "Lily" on his lips. I feel a nudge from my father.

"Severus may have disliked James and Sirius in the past but he thankfully has grown up a little bit. Especially after I reminded him that the child born to James, Lily and you wasn't a boy but a little girl," my father whispers.

"Very well it has also come to light that Peter Pettigrew might have transformed himself into a rat and fled through the sewers. The recovered fragments of his wand look to have cast the explosive curses. So the Ministry is dismissing those charges," Kingsley said with a smile to me.

I admit I knew about Pettigrew being Animagus and had confided to Kingsley about the lot of us when he married Appolla. Of course at the time it was as much a threat about the damage a pissed off fox could do when paired with a number of other animals.

"Now seeing as those are taken care of and the accused's body has been inspected multiple times since his capture and incarceration at Azkaban for any signs of a Dark Mark. We ask that the accused show us his left arm," the judge says.

As Sirius stands again a coarse looking man takes his arm and twists it hard. I can feel my fox side scream. As the man pulls up the sleeve I see how thin he is but aside from scars his arm is clear. Oh I will make them pay.

"As you all can see I am not nor was I ever one of Voldemort's followers," Sirius says as he almost yells the last part.

A number gasp at the name but some nod. Then a short witch in pink robes,with a squat frog face I knew to be Dolores Umbridge, speaks up.

"Surely you won't take his word. He made Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, an orphan," the woman called out.

"Very well then Miss...," my mother stands and scowls at the woman ", if you doubt his veracity then douse him with Veritaserum and have it done with."

There is a murmur of consent. There is also a cry against.

"Order! Order! I say," the judge says. "This matter was already discussed. Auror Smithe bring the Veritaserum and administer it to Lord Black."

Part of me growls that this is not the way to treat a Lord of one of the most Ancient bloodlines. Smithe, an average looking wizard with brown hair and glasses walks up. Sirius simply nods as he swallows the potion.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, would never endanger the Potters and was not even the Secret Keeper at the time. I will even Swear on my Magic," there is a pulse of magic from Sirius ",that I would never commit such an act. The perpetrators was Peter Pettigrew, himself. The man blew up that block and then transformed himself into a rat after cutting off his own finger.

"The very reason I was waiting there was to report the incident as per Ministry guidelines. I have maintained my innocence and sanity in Azkaban because I held onto the truth. I did not cause the deaths of the Potters," Sirius's magic pulses again reminding us that it was still there.

There is a gasp of surprise. I look at the girls and smile. All three of them are smiling even with tears in their eyes.

"Well then that is proof enough for me," the judge says as he recovers.

I see a whisper of a smile on his face. He looks to those and everyone nods if a bit slowly and more than one sour look.

"Very well I declare Lord Sirius Orion Black, of the Ancient and Noble House Of Black innocent. He will be released to St. Mungo's for treatment and evaluation. After which we shall reconvene after he has fully healed to handle reparations. With this the Trial is adjourned," the judge declares.

No sooner is it said that Sirius's cuffs are released. There is a collective cheer from our section. I feel movement as all three girls have rushed forward holding hands to the edge. I can feel their excitement. Mother, father and I smile at them.

As Sirius is led away, I gather the girls. We make our way down to the hallway I knew he was going to be walking through. Kingsley is already there waiting. Sirius is standing with his back to us.

"Well Sirius I will check in on you later but I think you have some people that have been waiting to talk to you for a while," he says as he steps away.

Sirius has a look of confusion before he turns. I swear if he could have wagged his tail at that moment I think he would. My fox side smiles contently at our mate.

The shuffling at my side draws his attention. I smile. If Sirius was a dog wagging its tail the girls looked like a cluster of pups about to knock him over.

"Well hello, who do we have here," Sirius asks leaning in.

Mother comes from behind and coughs. "Well dears Lord Black asked you a question," mother said with a smile.

As one they curtsy and start, "Good evening Lord Black."

"I am Eliana Andromeda Black Carole," Eliana says tilting her head slightly.

"I am Arachelia Cassiopeia Black Carole," Rachel says with a giggle.

"I am Harriet Jane Rose Black Carole," Rose says with emphasis on the last part.

I smile at the girls. We had discussed this before that Rose could leave Potter out of her name and go by Rose Black Carole introductions if she wanted to. I have plans to formally change her name but one legal battle at a time.

Sirius's expression lights up and contains himself enough to respond or tries to. I stress tries.

"Well then as Lord Black I say come over here and give your old man a hug," he says dropping to his knees.

The next thing he knows he is being bowled over by three very happy girls. The pile blocks the halls for a few minutes before a distinct sound of footsteps is heard.

"Well if this isn't a cozy scene," Severus says in his usual deadpan way.

"Hello Sni-Severus," Sirius says climbing to his feet.

"Thank you Severus," I say looking to him as the girls stand and curtsy.

The girls turn and smile. As one they curtsy and say happily , "Thank you Professor Snape."

Severus's reaction is one of raised eyebrows and scanning eyes over the girls.

"Well I repeat, Black, Sirius may have been a bully back in the day but even he didn't deserve to take the blame for Lily's death. Although given some of their stunts and antics, that I better not catch either of you pulling," Severus says looking at the girls, "I almost expected him and Potter to be the end of each other."

"Well Severus that may be impossible given their combination of fathers and godfathers, yourself included," I say.

The girls look to each other and smile.

"While we can not 'Solemnly Swear'," Lena says.

"'We won't get up to No Good," Rachel says.

"We will always take responsibility," Rose says.

"For any 'Mischief Managed'" they say together.

Needless to say the girls little declaration catches all three of us unaware. Sirius just hugs the girls tighter. Severus groans. I put my face into my hands. "Do they even know what they just declared."

There is a cough as Dumbledore walks up.

"Sirius my boy so glad to see you released after all these years," he says walking up.

Sirius and I move in front of the girls. Severus stands away but I know he is watching the man.

"Really? Because you assured me Regulus was dead and my mate had married a Muggle," Sirius levels Dumbledore with an icy glare ",Well needless to say I've never been happier you were wrong," Sirius says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well as you well know even I have limits," Dumbledore states.

"Well if you'll excuse us Headmaster I need to get Sirius and the girls to bed," I interrupt.

On cue the girls start to yawn. My parents walk up smiling.

Well everyone what do you think? Don't forget to vote, comment, follow and share.


	9. The Dursleys Go To Jail

Sarah POV

Timeskip

The following week was a flurry of activity that started off somber. Regulus's funeral was simple by wizarding and Pureblood standards. Which meant lots of tears, flowers and a number of heartfelt speeches.

Eliana and Rachel were front and center in the tears department. I can't blame them up until that day he was their father. He was there for every birthday and holiday. He sat with them through more than one nightmare. Rose was wonderfully strong for her sisters and I am happy for that.

Sirius was clearly conflicted, understandably so. On one hand he had his freedom thanks in large part to his own brother who he had thought despised him. Then to hear that his so called 'perfect' brother had done something so reckless for him and his children filled him with pride. He even went as far as to name his brother an honorary Marauder by having Mane added to the marker.

I can't say I was very much help but I felt grateful to have my parents and the girls to focus my energy into. I may not have loved Regulus romantically but he was a good partner for the last few years. I had effectively lost my best friend. So that is who I mourned. I mourned the man I raised my daughters with. I mourned the person I shared so many jokes and stories with. I mourned my husband Leonard Carole.

Still I had work to do, rooms to decorate and law suits to file. Molly came over on Wednesday and brought all of her kids save Bill who was had work. Fred and George of course were off like a shot. I gave a look to Eliana and Rachel, they nodded and split up to handle them. Rose was all excited to show Ron and Ginny her new animal companions.

I was so worried about how Rose was going to adjust. I mean in the span of 2 weeks she has had her whole world turned upside down. Yet watching her run around the grounds gave me hope. Ron was a bit nervous about her serpent, Jade. Ginny however was smitten by her. The fact that she actually had a dragon sent Ron and Charlie over the moon.

Father and Charlie were quickly immersed in conversation about different magical animals. Percy seemed fascinated by the library according to Melly and wanted permission to return. That left Mother, Sirius and I talking with Molly. Well that is until both sets of twins rode up on their horses.

"Mum," Fred called from behind Eliana.

"Charlie," George calls from behind Rachel.

"You should," Fred says hopping down.

"See the animals," George says as he climbs down.

"They have and they each have their own," they say together.

Molly gives me a look of shock as Rachel's Fuudog, Xoimei, and Eliana's Fox, Wick trot up to curl around their legs.

"Heh, Molly you do know what the Fontaines are known for right," I ask with a smile.

"Yes but you know Hogwarts won't allow them," Molly says "and finding a place in London will be hard."

"Oh Molly, we aren't moving back to London," Sirius says. "The City is a bit claustrophobic for me."

"And the animals save Arachelia's owl and one of the smaller Kneazles will be staying here," Mother states calmly as she sips her tea.

"Although Grubby-Planck has asked about one or two of the Hypogriffs I rescued," Father says with a smile.

The rest of the day went very well. We bid the Weasleys good bye that afternoon. After a quiet family dinner I headed to tuck the girls in. They have their own beds and rooms but after the funeral I knew they would be sleeping together. I know they will grow out of it but for now I'm going to let them share a room. I smile as Rachel and Eliana are on either side of Rose. I kiss their heads goodnight and leave.

As I make my way into my room I see a familiar black dog curled on my bed. "Still looking a bit scruffy for Sarah, Padfoot," I tease. "But Flare has missed her mate," I say jumping as I change to my foxy self.

I sniff him and feel the sadness still there. Yet as I curl up on his feet he licks my head. I know I smell the same. I probably will for a while but I'm going to fill mine and the girls' lives with as many happy memories as possible.

Timeskip

The day before Rose's birthday was not the most fun for her but it had to be done. I stood in front of the Barrister with the lawyer I secured a stack of documents including the doctors reports. At the other table Vernon and Petunia Dursley stood with very unhappy looks with a rather stupid looking lawyer. The girls sat behind me with my parents and Sirius. Now Sirius was up for letting Remus loose on them one full moon and it was tempting but this way feels so satisfying, legal and wouldn't have any backlash with the ministry.

"After reviewing the medical files and school documents, It is my judgement that both of you are guilty of child abuse and neglect of Harriet Jane Rose Black Potter as well as to Dudley Dursley," the Barrister says looking at them. "I am terminating any rights you have to the child and am placing her with her remaining family, Sarah Carole. Furthermore Vernon Dursley is remanded to jail for 60 days and 2 years of probation. After your release you are not permitted to return to Number 4 Privet Drive due to the proximity to a primary school.

"Petunia Dursley you are ordered into court mandated therapy and counseling for the next year. You are both required by law to register your names on the registry. Dudley is being to be committed to a youth facility for his acts for the span of 30 days with mandatory checkins and drug screenings for the next 2 years. Miss Carole you and your family has mine and the courts' apologies."

As the gavel hits the desk Vernon shoots me a look that I'm glad he doesn't have any magic. I turn my back to him and instead turn to my family. My fox side is aware though and I hear him yell.

"You whore, can't keep it in your pants and already on to another man," he spits. "You think that he will put up with you and your freak little girls. Do you think that freaky girl will love you?"

That is when it dawns on me Vernon didn't hurt Rose because he hated magic. He hurt her because he wanted what she had. The man who hated the weird and abnormal wanted magic. I just smiled and laughed. I pick up my still undersized daughter and hug her. She hugs me back tight.

"I love you Mummy," she says in her cutest voice.

I know the girls coached her on it for the trial but honestly I love hearing it. The courtroom gives us an "Awe" as I kiss her cheek.

"I love you too sweetheart, let's go and get some food," I say setting her down.


	10. Werewolves and Foxes

After we left we had a full family dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, on Sirius's insistence. I should have known something else was up but I was too happy about getting the first bit of revenge on Petunia that I was able to legally. When a rather thin looking man with sandy blonde hair, worn robes and a suitcase came in I smiled. As he stopped I turned and watched my mate greet his other mate.

"Remus, so wonderful you could make it," I said after the two's embrace.

"By Merlin, Sarah you are looking well," he says as we hug.

The scraping of chairs is heard as all three girls come around.

"Hmm and there is no need for telling me who these ladies are. It is an honor to finally meet 'The Sisters Black' Carole. Sirius has told me so much about you. I hear that you girls are a chip off the old block," Remus says with a conspiratorial wink.

"Well that's one way to put it," mother says with a look at them that gets a blush.

I am grateful that the one prank that got mother involved was because they needed her help. Of course they got treated to some of the stories about me and Apolla in exchange.

As Remus sits down on the other side of Sirius he looks at the girls.

"So I hear that two of you are leaving for Hogwarts soon, and one of you has a birthday next week," Remus says looking at the girls.

They all nod as they return to their food. Although I can tell they are all bursting at the seams to ask questions. I am happy that they at least let the man eat. When the questions start they are about his journeys. They are conscious about his scars but manage to not ask.

"So Uncle Remus, are you," Eliana and Rachel start.

",sticking around for," Eliana continues.

"Rose's Birthday," as Rachel finishes the question.

Remus just smiles. It was if they had given him a present.

"Well if Rose wouldn't mind a rough around the edges man like me being there for her special day," Remus says in a self-deprecating way.

Rose looks at him and says without missing a beat, "Only if you have some good stories about my parents and Sirius."

Remus nods as he sits next to Sirius. "Well of course even some they don't want me to share."

This gets grins from all three girls and a groan from Sirius and me.

It seems like no sooner do we finish the meal than it's Rose's birthday. As much as the girls and I tried Rose's birthday became a bit of a spectacle. Between my father and Sirius I don't who was more excited. I sat in a chair in mother's parlor the night before with a cup of tea. Letting out a sigh I look down with a sigh.

Mother looks up from her book with a smile.

"It's alright dear," she says with a smile. "You do have to give both of them a break. After all this is the first birthday we get to celebrate with any of the girls since Rose was born. Not to mention the first celebration Sirius has gotten to celebrate as a free man."

I smile and make plans to whisk Rose away the second she gets overwhelmed. I finish my tea and walk towards the kitchens. I expect to find the house elves at work but not Rachel. She apparently wasn't expecting to see me.

"Oh hey Mum," she says with a blush.

I raise my eyebrows and give her my best mom look. "What are you doing up?"

"Nightmares, sorry," she says blushing "I came down to watch and help if I could."

I walk over and hug her, she stiffens. "It's ok dear. Why didn't you go curl with Eliana or Rose though?"

"I just didn't want to be touched by anyone," she says hugging herself with a visible shake.

I nod, "Sorry we don't have a tele for you to watch."

I knew about her nightmares. Sometimes she would wake up or jerk up in bed and the slightest touch would send her into a fit. Leonard, I mean Regulus, would sit with her and fix her tea until she could calm down enough.

"Its ok Melly and the other house elves are better than any cooking show," she says with a smile.

The house elves smile and put a cup of tea in front of her. "Do you want some Calming Draught?"

"No, I'll just drink the tea and go back to bed. Sorry mum," she says.

"It's ok dear. If this happens at Hogwarts you can go to your common room and call via floo," I instruct.

"Well I had hoped to simply befriend some of the house elves at Hogwarts," she says.

"Well that's well and good but if you have a really bad night be sure to see your head of house. No matter what house you get into they will help. Snape is over Slytherin and is a potions master. Flitwick is with Ravenclaw and has all kinds of Charms. Sprout is Hufflepuff and if she doesn't have a plant for you will let you into the kitchens. McGonagall is with Gryffindor and is a very good listener," I say.

"And if you do need to go wandering watch out for Filch and his cat," Sirius says walking up.

"I'd say don't go wandering but I know that's only needed because we are your parents," I say before kissing Sirius's cheek. "See you in bed. I'll give you some father daughter time."

As I head down the hall I hear Sirius ask "Care to tell your old man about these nightmares?"

Rachel POV

I'm sitting in a chair and as Mum leaves Sirius looks at me.

"Care to tell your old man about these nightmares," he asks.

I sigh and look over at him debating on how much to tell him.

"I used to get them a lot but this last batch was a bit different. Did you ever get shot at by a Muggle? You know as an Auror," I ask.

He stops and looks at me with a worried expression.

"Did someone shoot you in your nightmare," he asks tentatively touching my hand. I guess Mum warned him about my fits.

"Yeah, Rose's Uncle Vernon," I say.

"Well remember you have your wand to defend yourself with any spell short of an Unforgivable and when you are ready your Mum and I will help you with your animagus form," he says.

"Wait are you an animagus, too," I ask feeling excited.

"Yes, so was your Uncle James, Rose's dad and the rat Pettigrew. In fact we were known during our Hogwarts years along with your Uncle Remus as the Marauders, the best pranksters Hogwarts has yet to see. That is I dare say until you girls and the Weasley twins hit it.," Sirius says with a wink.

"So did you have code names?" I ask.

"Of course. Your old man was known as Padfoot, James was Prongs, Pettigrew was Wormtail and Remus was Moony," he says with a smile.

"Wicked, when do we get our names," I ask.

"Well you pick them when you unlock your animagus forms," he says and I can almost feel something stir or multiple somethings. 

I pause my next thought as I feel something stir and I sense Helena move towards waking.

"Now, Do you realize that little speech you and your sisters made to Snape was practically our motto, save the taking responsibility part," he asks.

I giggle and shake my head in denial. "Nope it just kind of occurred to us one night as dad, Leonard, told us stories about the Marauders and of course we decided to make it out own motto that we shared with Rose," I supply the line we had agreed to after we saw Snape at the hearing.

I yawn and suddenly Hummy has removed my teacup.

"Off to bed Miss Arachelia," Hummy says. "Your grandmother's orders since your mood has calmed enough."

"Don't worry I'll carry her to bed," Sirius says as he picks me up.

"Hey I can walk," I protest.

"That may be but I didn't get to carry you for over 9 years. I'm going to make use of this chance while I have it," he says as we walk down the halls.

As he nears the room I share with Lena, the door swings open. He silently walks in and sets me on the bed. Gently tucking me in I can feel Lena and Rose watching through our connection.

"Good night Dadfoot," I say as he kisses my forehead.

He chuckles, "Good night pups."

As he leaves I fall asleep. I dream but these are wonderful dreams. I am running around the forest as a large wolf. Then I jump over a log and find myself flapping my arms like wings. Then I near the water and dive into it and I'm surging through the water. I emerge onto the land and feel strong claws and a take on everything attitude. With every change I feel Rose and Eliana with me although our forms are slightly different.

When I wake up the next morning it's to find Rose and Lena curled around me.

"Morning twin," Lena says.

"Morning," I say.

"Good Morning Rachel," Rose says sleepily.

"Did I have another nightmare after I came back," I ask.

"Yep," Rose says as she pulls away from my chest.

With Rose slipping to the bathroom I get a smack.

"What's with the big idea of going to the kitchen without me and letting 'Dadfoot' slip out," Lena asks in low tones.

"Hey, the nightmare wasn't all bad I got him to admit to being Padfoot and he outed James too. Although I did have to admit to getting the Marauders oath from dad," I say as I pet a niffler that pops out from under a pillow.

"Well at least you got that. Think you'd be up for trying your animagus form," Lena says and I feel our magic tremble in excitement.

"Which form," I ask.

"Base first," she says.

"You sure this won't affect Rose, her magic is kind of tied with ours," I ask feeling nervous.

"If she gets changed we will get the family involved," Lena says.

"There's that Gryffindor recklessness," I tease.

"Oh shut it. You ready," she says rolling her eyes.

We hop out of bed and nod to each other.

"One," Lena says.

"Two," I say.

"Three," we say together as Rose steps out.

I feel my line of sight get lower and my back stretch out. It's not painful. It's just a stretch. As I look down I see my hands are now paws, wrapped in black fur. I turn my head and see long black fur along my side. Then I hear a yip and a bark. Suddenly I'm looking at my twin who looks almost exactly like me save what I expect is a birthmark in the form of a crescent moon on her flank, and a small Fox with an inverted color scheme, black body with orange tail tips.

I laugh through our link, "Well it's official, our little sister takes the most after mum in both lives."

Lena and I both laugh and Rose looks down in a gesture that says blush. As a scent comes to our new noses, we turn to the door. We find both of our parents looking at us with an amused look.

"See love I knew it would happen soon," Sirius says.

"Hmm I can pick out our twins but who is this foxy little one," Mum says scooping up Rose.

I laugh and it comes out as a bark. 'Rose's name works for her animagus form, too.'

As I can't contain myself any longer I start to bounce around.

"Well there is Arachelia," Sirius says.

"That means the one giving us an amused barely contained look is Eliana," Mum says.

"Leaving Rose to take after her Mum," Sirius says.


End file.
